


One Last Chance

by Daisuke_Takahiro (momiji_neyuki)



Series: A Trifecta of Fandoms [2]
Category: Free!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Blood and Gore, Bukkake, Bullying, Charges, Deception, Demons, Good versus Evil, High School, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Rescue, Scheming, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust Issues, Ultimatums, planning, white lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/Daisuke_Takahiro
Summary: ”This is your last chance Matsuoka-san. One more mess up and you will be demoted to Shinigami.”





	1. Protagonist, Antagonist, and Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is a bit of a departure for me. I've never written a guardian angel fic before, but I have read many and most are about protecting the charge without consequences other than falling in love with them. I mean I want to do that in this one too, but I plan to not make the road easy or wanted at first.
> 
> Also I wanted a antagonist that has to be discovered and not easy to get rid of and the the main character to find that he has support he didn't think he did before. ^-^
> 
> Also the name that is used to make fun of Makoto comes from the word otchokochoi(da) meaning to be clumsy or do foolish things. So Tachibana becomes Tachioida.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_”This is your last chance Matsuoka-san. One more mess up and you will be demoted to Shinigami.”_

”Tch, yeah, I understand.”

Rin hated the long gowns they were forced to wear in heaven. He longed to put his hands in pockets.

_”Good, you can get your next assignment from Ryugazaki-sama.”_

Rin internally groaned. He’ll get an assignment alright, and a lecture too.

”Thank you Michael-sama for giving me another chance.”

_”You are most welcome Matsuoka-san. I have faith that you will be better with this charge.”_

Rin bowed and then left the hallowed chambers. As soon as the door closed he stuck a finger in his ear and winced.

”Jeeze, does he have to use the echo effect in that small ass room?”

”Rin-chan you shouldn’t curse. You’ll get in trouble again.”

Rin groaned. Just what he needed. The bouncy and bubbly assistant of that self important angel.

”Thank you for admonishing me Hazuki-sama.”

”Riiiin-chan, call me Nagisa!”

Rin rolled his eyes and kept moving forward. Nagisa didn’t stop talking the whole time, but Rin had tuned him out as they both made their way to the great library. As he stepped up to them the doors opened. Rin saw the angel in charge of assignments sitting at his desk. Moving around Nagisa he walked up to the desk and bowed.

”Ryugazaki-sama, I am here for my new assignement.”

”Yes Matsuoka-san I am aware of this. I am also aware of what happened with your last one. You yet again lost another charge to The Undertaker. I don’t understand why you…”

Here it came…the lecture. It was not his fault that they gave him unstable charges. Sure no one ever had four commit suicide and become Shinigami, but they should have told him their problems with depression in the description! Unfortunately the details are never that…detailed and it is up to him to figure out the personal life of his charges. It was a load of shit.

”…and further more, you need to be more respectful to…”

Rin’s back would have started to hurt by now in the bowed position he was stuck in till the angel finished his lecture. Thankfully in heaven there was no pain. This one seemed like it was taking forever.

”…do not want to see you get demoted. You do understand that Matsuoka-san right?”

”Yes Ryugazaki-sama.”

”Good, now please sit and I will get your next assignment.”

Rin straightened up and sat in the plush chair breathing a sigh of relief. The angel disappeared and Nagisa bounced up to him.

”Wow! That was the longest speech Rei-chan has ever given!”

”No kidding, I would have never guessed.”

Nagisa continued to yammer away about nothing to Rin, which he was sure would have given him a headache till the angel returned carrying a folder.

”Hazuki-sama, stop bothering Matsukoa-san and put these files away.”

”Okay Rei-chan!”

Nagisa grabbed the pile of files and disappeared into the door the angel came out of.

”I swear, he still acts like the age that he ascended.”

”What was he five?”

That earned a chuckle from the angel before he fixed his glasses and corrected himself.

”No he was 15. Still a boy heading towards manhood.”

Rin had lots to say, but he kept it inside and reached for the folder. He placed it on his lap and opened it up. He picked up the picture of a young man with light brown hair smiling into the camera.

”Tachibana Makoto.”

* * *

”Mako-chan over here!”

Makoto looked and saw his best friend waving at him across the cafeteria. He headed over to him when he tripped and fell forward into his lunch tray.

”Well Tachioida did it again.”

Makoto looked up and saw part of the football team looking down at him.

”You need to be more careful Tachioida.”

”Yeah, you could have hurt my ankle.”

”Sorry Omada-san.”

”It’s okay, you can’t help it, we know.”

Makoto sighed as he got up and cleaned up his now ruined lunch off the floor. He then cleaned his shirt off as much as he could and headed toward the table where his best friend was sitting and looking at him with his one good eye.

”Not again Mako-chan.”

”Yeah, but it’s okay. Lunch didn’t look that good anyway.”

”Here you can have some of my lunch.”

”You don’t have to do that Ciel.”

”I don’t mind. Agni always makes too much for me.”

Makoto smiled and took the pocket sandwich from his friend. It looked like a dumpling of some kind. Makoto took a bite. He didn’t understand the spices that were used, but he figured things were different in India where Ciel’s father was for a long time. When he returned to England, Ciel said he had a new servant named Agni who brought some amazing spices and new recipes with him. Still he didn’t want to be rude so he just ate it.

”Tell Agni it is delicious!”

The more Makoto ate, the hungrier he seemed to be. He quickly finished the food and Ciel handed him another one without a word. The two ate together talking about classes and upcoming tests.

”I should hit the shower before lunch ends. I have a spare uniform in my locker.”

”Alright. Hey, I’ll see you in 6th?”

”Yeah, for sure! Hey, we have a game this weekend too!”

”Yeah, I am excited for it!”

”Oh wait Ciel, your eye cover is coming loose.”

Makoto stood up and gently, but firmly retied the strings.

”Better?”

”Yes, thank you Mako-chan.”

Makoto headed out of the cafeteria. He walked to the gym, ready to explain to anyone that stopped him why he was going, although he was sure they could see. There was no class this period so he had the shower to himself. Makoto went to his locker and made sure he had a uniform. He looked at his pants and saw they were alright.

”I can just use the shirt and tie then.”

He slipped his uniform off and then wrapping a towel around himself headed for the shower. The water felt good, but he knew he had to hurry to get ready in time for the bell. He was just about done when the lights went off.

”Hello?”

Makoto heard he sound of footsteps. He reached on the wall to turn the water off so he could hear better, but his wrist was grabbed. Makoto went to scream, but a hand was covered over his mouth. His other arm was forced behind his back. It was then he heard a voice.

”Now you are going to keep quiet and get down on your knees like a good little bitch for us or it will be very difficult for you to attend class with a broken arm.”

The person behind him pulled up on his arm to get the point across and Makoto just whimpered and nodded. The stranger started to push him down and Makoto followed the momentum. It was then he realized there were more then just them in the stall. The water pounding behind him masked the other three people.

”Should we tie his hands?”

”Nah, we can put them to use too.”

Makoto’s eyes began to adjust and he noticed they were all naked. Suddenly a light from a phone shone on him making him cover them a bit. The men…no boy’s faces were in deep shadow. Makoto saw that their cocks were being presented to him.

”You’re a smart boy Tachibana, you know what to do.”

The one behind him pulled on his arm again to remind him of the consequences and then let go.

Makoto cradled his arm in pain and just nodded. He leaned in and took the closest cock into his mouth and two of them in his hands. Makoto closed his eyes and reminded himself this would be over soon.

*

*

*

Ciel sat in 6th period waiting for Makoto to arrive. When the bell rang and he didn’t show up, Ciel got a little worried.

”Maybe he had to use the bathroom.”

Ciel tried to convince himself that Makoto would be a long any moment, but 20 minutes into class he still was not there. He asked for the pass to use the bathroom and then quickly ran down to the gym. There was a class in session, but they were outside. That meant that Makoto was not in the locker room to be seen.

”Makoto?”

Ciel walked in and went to where Makoto’s lock was. He saw it was not locked. He opened the door causing it to squeak loudly in the empty room and giving him chills. His uniform was still in there along with the dirty one. He closed the locker and then called out again.

”Makoto? Mako-chan please answer me.”

Ciel heard a groan that sounded like his name. It came from the shower area. Ciel quickly ran in and saw the lights were off. He flipped them on and gasped in horror. Makoto was on the floor naked, shivering, and covered in…

”Oh no Makoto. Not again.”

”Hey Ciel, um…can you help me up?”

Ciel turned the water off, which had long turned cold, and grabbed a towel to cover his best friend with.

”Th-Th-Thanks Ciel.”

”Makoto, we have to do something about this!”

”No no, i-it’s okay, they didn’t…I’m fine.”

”I don’t know why you don’t get angry at these guys using you every week! If I were you I would want to kill them by now!”

”They a-a-are just confused about their sexua-ality. They didn’t h-hurt me.”

Ciel huffed and found a tap with hot water. He gently cleaned Makoto off and then helped him to the locker area.

”I don’t know how the next class didn’t find you!”

”They were noisy so I don’t think they heard the shower and I stayed quiet on purpose. Some of the football team is in 6th period.”

Now that Makoto was warmed up he was no longer stuttering. He quietly got dressed while Ciel watched with concern. When he was done Makoto gave Ciel one of his perfect smiles.

”How did you get out of class?”

”Bathroom pass.”

”You’ll get in trouble.”

”I’ll just tell them I found someone in the bathroom sick and brought them to the nurses office.”

”Ciel, it’s not good to lie like that.”

”Makoto I would do anything to protect you. You don’t know how important you are to me.”

”Aww Ciel, this is why you are my best friend.”

Makoto hugged the smaller boy tightly.

”Come on, I’ll get you to 7th and then go explain what happened in 6th. Class is almost over anyway.”

Makoto gave up on explaining things to his best friend and allowed him to lead him out of the locker room and gym and to the stairs. He counted himself lucky that he had such a good friend to watch over him.

*

*

*

”I hope he is worth all this trouble. It has been several years now you know.” 

”I do, but please trust me, when this one falls it is going to be glorious and we will have a formidable new demon in our ranks.”

”I have never seen you put so much time and effort into one soul you know. He must be something really special.” 

The younger demon turned to the older one and gave a sinister smile as he removed his eyepatch revealing a sinister violet eye with an inverted pentagram in it.

”Oh he is, he really is.”


	2. To Err is to Be Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel pushed into the warmth and turned his head back. The man was now part way out of the mirror, his upper body leaning over the sink and bringing Ciel closer to him.
> 
> ”Can I help that I like to touch my possessions?”
> 
> A shudder ran through the younger one’s body.
> 
> ”I…I do not belong to you.”
> 
> ”Oh, but you will.”
> 
> ”Wh-What makes you say that?”
> 
> ”Because you will lose our bet. You will not be able to sway this one and when you fail you will be mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Finally got to the next chapter of this fic. Had to really think about the direction I wanted to go in with the characters. I think I am happy with it though and it should flow much more smoothly now. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”I fucking hate this.”

”Matsuoka-san, please refrain from using such profanities. It is unbecoming an angel of your…”

”Man that PE teacher is a real bitch.”

”I know, I wish I could have gotten into the archery class instead, but it was a filled. Now that teacher is a hottie I would love to be locked in the shed with for a few hours.”

”As if you would even know what to do with your dick if you had a chance.”

”Asshole.”

Rei’s eyes went wide as the two teenagers walked by using worse language than the younger angel did. Rin couldn’t help to snicker.

”See Ryugazaki-sama, I was just trying to blend in.”

Rei cleared his throat covering his mouth and closing his eyes.

”Be that as it may, you should be setting an example for these poor strays.”

”Ugh, whatever, so where am I staying?”

”With another angel on assignment. Nanase-san is in another educational institution but…”

”Just say school please.”

Rin figured he would be getting a headache from all the useless big words that Rei continued to use is he could get them.

”Well anyway, you have been transferred into Iwatobi now and your first day is tomorrow. Meet up with Nanase-san after he finishes with his charge this afternoon and he will fill you in with everything you need to know.”

”Alright, thank you Ryugazaki-sama.”

Rin noticed that Rei got really quiet for a moment. He turned away from him and spoke softly.

”I…I do not play favorites. I see angels come and go, some succeed and sadly mostly fail, but…”

Suddenly Rei turned to him and Rin saw a sadness in the elder angel’s eyes he never encountered before.

”I don’t want you to fail. I do not want to lose you to the Shinigami.”

”I…I won’t Ryugazaki-sama. I will put Tachibana on the right path and be back before you know it.”

Rin bowed to Rei and then headed in the direction of the meeting place. Rei watched him go and shook his head.

”If only that were all the human needed.”

Then he dissolved into a whirl of feathers and was gone.

*

*

*

”Isn’t this fun Mako-chan?”

”Yes! Thank you for introducing me to this wonderful game Ciel!”

Sweat was dripping from his forehead as he leaned over the table and watched as the plastic puck was moved around by the air coming from the small holes at the surface and by the momentum that Ciel’s wrist movement’s caused when he used the striker.

”Air hockey is so much fun!”

”Yes it is, but also competitive and right now I am about to win!”

Ciel hit the puck with his striker causing it to ricochet into the corner and then head straight for Makoto’s goal.

”Oh no you aren’t!”

Makoto effectively blocked the goal with his striker and then sent the puck flying back to Ciel who was unable to stop it as it sailed into his goal.

”Yes! I win!”

Makoto jumped up and down as the score lit up in his favor and lights danced all over the table for his victory. He put the striker down as the air left the surface and walked over to Ciel holding his hand out.

”Good game! You will beat me next time I am sure!”

Ciel smiled and took Makoto’s hand.

”You bet I will! Come on, I said the loser has to buy ice cream.”

”Oh you don’t have to do that. It was a friendly game after all.”

”Nope, I insist.”

Makoto smiled and then put an arm around Ciel leading him out of the arcade.

”Hey, hey!”

Makoto turned around and saw a boy running towards him.

”Yes?”

”Here, you dropped this.”

The boy had a 10,000 yen bill in his hand.

”Oh, no, I didn’t…”

”I found it on the ground where you were standing next to the air hockey table.”

The boy pushed it into Makoto’s hand and then ran off.

”But I…it isn’t mine.”

”It’s your lucky day Mako-chan!”

Makoto looked at Ciel.

”But someone else may be looking for it!”

”But we were the only one’s near the table for the last half hour so who ever lost it wasn’t coming back for it.”

”Still…I feel bad for whoever it belongs too. I should turn it in to the cashier.”

”Alright, hey, I’m going to use the bathroom while you do that.”

”Okay!”

Makoto headed in the opposite direction as Ciel did. Ciel entered the bathroom and closed the door locking it. He walked over to the mirror and looked into it.

”WHAT THE FUCK!?”

He screamed at his reflection.

**”Having trouble young one?”**

Ciel’s reflection shimmered and in it’s place was an older man. He had jet black hair and eyes the color of a deep rich fire. Ciel removed his eyepatch to reveal a sealed eye socket, but the he waved his hand over it and a his real eye was now seen, the same shade as the man in the mirror.

”No, what makes you think that?”

Ciel crossed his arms as the man in the mirror imitated him.

”Stop that!”

**”Oh, but it is so much fun and besides, I love to see you flustered like this.”**

Ciel blushed and turned away.

”I hate when you do that.”

**”Do what little one?”**

An arm reached out from the mirror and a hand touched Ciel’s face sending a jolt of heat through his skin.

”That…this.”

Ciel pushed into the warmth and turned his head back. The man was now part way out of the mirror, his upper body leaning over the sink and bringing Ciel closer to him.

**”Can I help that I like to touch my possessions?”**

A shudder ran through the younger one’s body.

”I…I do not belong to you.”

**”Oh, but you will.”**

”Wh-What makes you say that?”

**”Because you will lose our bet. You will not be able to sway this one and when you fail you will be mine.”**

Ciel tried to protest, but he was compelled to move closer and closer till he could feel hot breath against his lips.

”Maybe I won’t maybe I…”

Then the small gap was closed and Ciel was being kissed with an inferno that coursed through his body and ignited his blood. He reached out with hand for the man, but it was caught and pulled behind his back trapping him. He had to use the other hand to keep from falling against the porcelain. His breath was lost and he felt like he was drowning in boiling water, but he didn’t care. He could die right here and nothing else would matter. Just when he thought he would expire from lack of oxygen he was released and needed his other hand to brace himself from collapsing.

**”See you later little one.”**

The man faded and Ciel was left with his own reflection.

”You will never win if you let him get to you like that.” 

Ciel turned around and saw another man, but this one carried no reflection. He wore a crisp suit and glasses to hide his amber eyes.

”Don’t you think I know that! I hate that he can…that he…”

”So he didn’t take the money.” 

”I don’t understand. Why would he not?”

”Because he is too honest.” 

Ciel turned his body fully leaning it against the sink. He rubbed his lips where he could still feel the sear against them.

”No, there has to be a way.”

”Perhaps just choose another to…” 

”No! It has to be him!”

”Very well, but you know what will happen if you fail.” 

”Yes yes, no be gone, I have to get back to him.”

The man bowed and then left. Ciel fixed himself in the mirror and then walked out.

”Ciel! Ciel look!”

Makoto ran up to Ciel and showed him a small bag.

”It turned out that it was the cashier’s money and he thanked me for my honestly and gave me a bag of candy and four tokens!”

Ciel looked at the human in front of him. He knew the cashier was lying and had pocketed the money, but Makoto was so happy that he was rewarded for what he perceived was his honesty.

”That’s great Mako-chan!”

”Yeah! I can share the candy with my sister and brother and we can come back and play again!”

”You are too kind Mako-chan.”

”Did you still want to get ice cream? You were taking a bit of time.”

”Yeah, I am not feeling well. Do you mind if we skip it today?”

”Not at all! I’ll walk you home.”

Makoto and Ciel left the arcade and Makoto chatted to Ciel on the walk about the stray cat that he found and was taking care of. When they arrived at Ciel’s home, Ciel opened the gate just as the door opened.

”Welcome home Ciel.”

Standing in the doorway were Ciel’s mother, father, and brother. Makoto gave a slight bow to them.

”Thank you Tachibana-san for taking care of our Ciel once more.”

”It was no trouble Mrs. Faustus.”

”Can Tachi-kun come in for dinner mama?”

”Oh dear, I’m sorry Alois, but I have to get home and help my brother study for his spelling test tomorrow.”

The blond boy pouted.

”I can ask my parents if they will let me sleep over on the weekend though, if that is alright with your parents.”

Ciel was mulling over something in his head and then smiled.

”Oh yes please mother, father, may that happen is Makoto gets permission?”

”I am fine with that. Claude, what about you?”

”Yes Hannah as long as he gets permission of course.”

Ciel turned to Makoto.

”Call me and let me know when you get home okay?”

”I will!”

Makoto gave another bow and then left. The four people stayed waving till he was out of sight.

”Mama? Really Alois?”

”What, he believed it so it was fine.”

Ciel turned from the gate to look at his “family”. All their eyes changed to unmatch the amber of Claude’s. Ciel walked up the stairs to the landing and the three parted for him to walk in. He stepped into the foyer that looked normal till the door closed. Then the room transformed to the familiar surroundings of the deepest levels of hell. Ciel smiled and turned back to the three.

”I am home.”

*

*

*

Rin was still invisible to humans so he didn’t need to eat yet, but it didn’t stop him from looking at the food they were consuming and being a bit envious.

”If Ryugazki were here, he would say that I was sinning.”

”I would agree.”

Rin jumped a bit as he was answered. He turned and saw an older angel with ebony hair and eyes the color of the ocean.

”Nanase-san?”

”Haruka yes, but call me Haru, it sounds more human. I will call you Rin instead of Matsuoka.”

Rin was slightly amused by this since the angel didn’t sound anything human to him.

”Come, I will bring you home.”

Rin got up and walked with the angel. There was no small talk as they moved through the crowd of humans to their destination. Once they arrived Haruka turned to Rin.

”You will sleep in the spare room. I have turned it into a bedroom for you. When you open the drawers of the dresser you will have clothing that suits your taste. The same with the closet. You will have a wallet with a proper monetary amount for your daily needs also. When you wake up in the morning you will be human and require all the needs they do.”

After that nothing more was said. Haruka disappeared inside what Rin assumed was his own room. Rin headed to the spare room he was pointed to. It was sparse, but he was used to that. He walked to the dresser and opened the drawers. There were track suits, sweat pants, jeans, and shirts all in black.

”Perfect.”

Rin checked the closet and saw there were dress clothing, coats, and of course his school uniform hanging on the door. On the floor were three pairs of shoes for the occasions. Rin closed the closet door and went to the bed. He sat on it and looked at the night stand. It was empty except for a lamp and a clock. Rin laid down in the bed and put his hands behind his head. He looked up at the ceiling thinking about his room in heaven. His ceiling was covered with stars and he kind of wished he had that again. Suddenly the ceiling was covered with stars. Rin blinked and rubbed his eyes. They were still there. He heard a sound next to him and looked over at the nightstand. There was a picture frame there and in it was Rei and Nagisa smiling at him. In front of it lay a single white feather. Rin picked it up and smiled. He sat up getting off the bed. He stood in the middle of the room and let his wings out fully. They shimmered in the light and filled half the room with their expansion. He let them fold him in and hug him tightly.

”I will miss you.”

”They won’t be gone forever.”

Rin turned around and saw Haruka in the doorway. He was in a pair of pajama pants. He walked in and looked at the younger angel.

Without words Rin just nodded. Haruka reached out and touched his upper wing. Rin shuddered a bit.

”How long?”

”Almost a year now.”

”Wow. Is it hard?”

”Sometimes, but I know they are there waiting for me.”

Rin nodded in understanding and then pulled them back in.

”Good night Rin.”

”Good night Haru.”

Haruka left the room and Rin laid back down. He placed the feather back down in front of the picture of the two angels and then closed his eyes and slept knowing tomorrow he would wake up human once again.


	3. Green Eyed Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”You’re new here aren’t you?”  
> ”Uh yeah, how did you…”  
> ”Your schedule says it is your first day. Oh we have a lot of classes together! I’m Tachibana Makoto.”  
> ”Uh…Matsuoka Rin.”  
> ”Hey we both had girl names.”  
> ”Yeah, I used to get picked on about that a lot when I was younger.”  
> ”I still get picked on about it.”  
> Makoto laughed and Rin thought it was the most angelic thing he had heard since leaving heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Wow three fic updated in one week! I am on a roll huh! ^0^
> 
> Nah, I have just been writing with good friends and having a great time and i miss that you know? It is just nice to be able to write with someone and have fun doing it. I miss that from when I used to talk to writer friends on the phone as we wrote together. I wish things hadn't changed so much. *sigh*
> 
> Anyway, Rin finally meet Makoto as you can see from the summary. Perhaps Rin will find out when he has been given him as his charge. Also the introduction of the Daiya part of this fic too! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Two things happened this morning when Rin woke up. First he had an overwhelming feeling that he was going to wet his bed like a baby. Ge ran out of the room into the bathroom and let out a sound of relief that he had never made before as his newly created bladder emptied out of it’s contents, although Rin had no idea where it came from because he hadn’t drank anything. The second was the sound of shouting coming from he living area. Rin stumbled out of the bathroom and looked at the watch that appeared on his wrist.

”Five AM?”

He turned to look out the window of the bathroom and saw that it was only slightly light out and mostly still dark.

”What the fuck?”

Without thinking of what he was wearing he stormed down the hall into the living area and was met with a sight he had no words for. There were three people that he had never seen before…well that made sense, in the living room. One was on the sofa and the other two were on the floor in what looked like a wrestling move. The one on the couch was bent over clutching his stomach from the obvious over abundance of laughter he was experiencing provided by the scene in front of him.

”K-Kuramochi senpai, p-p-please!”

”Kyahahah not a chance Bakamura, you take that back right now or I will put you back to sleep!”

”B-But we have practice!”

”What’s the matter Mochi can’t handle that I am better?”

”Stuff it Bakauza, he just said it cause you were doing that thing he liked.”

”Well yeah, but it worked didn’t it”

Rin didn’t know what they were talking about, but he knew enough that this was not the time to be up.

”WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS?!”

The three boys froze in their positions and looked at Rin.

”Uh…”

”I…”

”…”

”Don’t shout Rin, it is too early for that.”

Rin looked and saw Haruka coming out of the kitchen. He had a tray with four cups on it steaming.

”Yay! Nanase senpai brought coffee!”

”None for you Bakamura, you and caffeine and a no.”

”He is right Sawamura, last time you had so much energy coach made you run an extra 50 laps.”

”Coach? Laps? Haru, who are these people?”

”The one on the sofa is Miyuki Kazuya, the two on the ground are Kuramochi Youichi and Sawamura Eijun.”

Eijun waved hi to Rin and gave him a bright smile that reminded him a little of Nagisa.

”Yes, but who are they?”

”They are part of my baseball team.”

”Baseball?”

Kazuya rose and headed over to Rin with his hand out.

”We play baseball at Seido.”

”Oh uh…why are you here so early?”

”We always start our day off this early.”

”Yeah, we have to be at practice at six. We stop to pick up senpai!”

Youichi finally let go of Eijun and Eijun coughed to get some air back. Haruka put the tray down on the table and Eijun reached for his hot chocolate. Rin was still a bit confused to everything.

”So what were you fighting about then?”

”Eijun said that I was better in bed than Mochi and…”

”I DID NOT! I SAID THAT YOU WERE BETTER WITH YOUR TONGUE, THAT IS NOT THE SAME YOU DAMN TANUKI!”

”Uh…guys?”

”WHAT?”

Both Eijun and Kazuya looked at Youichi as he pointed out that they had just revealed their poly relationship to a complete stranger.

”Rin, I didn’t show you where you can find extra towels.”

Haruka grabbed Rin and dragged him to his bedroom. He closed the door and then a weird glow acme over the room.

”They can’t hear us now.”

”Who the hell are those people?”

”My charges.”

”All of them?”

”Yes.”

”And they are in a relationship?”

”Ye.”

”Wow.”

Rin fell back on the bed and looked up at the older angel.

”So what are you supposed to do?”

”Make sure they graduate and keep them from being separated.”

”You have been at this a year already?”

”Yes.”

”How much longer?”

”Sawamura is second year and Miyuki and Kuramochi and third years.”

”So they graduate soon, but Sawamura has another year.”

”Yes.”

”So you only have one more year after this than.”

”No, They all have to get into the same college and will play baseball there too.”

”That’s another three years right?”

”Yes.”

”After that?”

”As long as they are stable I can go back.”

”That is a long time.”

”Yes.”

Rin tried to think of something else to say when there was a timid knock on the door. Haruka walked over and opened it. Standing there was a tearful Eijun.

”Sawamura?”

”I…I wanted to apologize to your friend here. I didn’t mean to shout and wake him up this morning and I didn’t mean to get you in trouble for having us here and I didn’t mean to talk about the intimacy between them and me and…”

”Hey hey…”

Rin got up and dropped to his knees in front of the crying younger boy.

”Its okay, I am just not used to that kind of noise or getting up that early in the morning and while it did surprise me, I am not against it. As along as you guys are good together, that is what matters to me.”

Eijun rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

”You mean it?”

”Of course I do.”

Rin gave him one of his smiles, minus his sharp teeth of course, and Eijun gave one of his sunshine smiles back.

”Hi, I’m Sawamura Eijun.”

”Matsuoka Rin.”

”It is nice to meet you Matasuoka senpai.”

”Hey I hate to break up the love fest, but we gotta get going.”

Youichi showed up in the doorway behind Eijun. Rin noticed how protective he was of his kohai and it made him smile.

”Sure, Haru and I are done talking anyway.”

Youichi gave a look raising his eyebrow, but Rin just smiled and he relaxed it.

”I will see you later Rin.”

”Sure, bye Haru. Bye Sawamura-san.”

”Bye Matsuoka senpai!”

The three boys left and Rin fell back down on the bed and dozed off.

*

*

*

”SHIT! FUCK FUCK FUCK!”

Rin was running down the street cursing himself for over sleeping. He had less than 5 minutes to get to the school or be tardy on his first day. He thought of cheating and using his wings, but the minute he thought about it, he found they were gone. Plus he had not eaten anything since he was not used to being hungry in the morning so his stomach was hurting. Rin ran as fast as he could past everyone on the sidewalk. He saw the gates of the school being closed by the teacher in charge.

”Oh no you don’t mother fucker!”

Rin pitched forward with his head down and ran as fast as he could. He crossed the road and then used the fire hydrant as a launching pad and jumped into the air arching his way over the gate and tumbling to a stop nearly hitting a tree. His bag scattered somewhere along with his papers for the first day and he felt pain for the first time in longer than he could remember.

”Are you alright?”

Rin opened his eyes and saw a boy looking down at him with the deepest green eyes that he had ever seen before.

”Uh…I think so?”

Rin’s vision was upside down, but he thought that is how anyone would feel looking at this boy’s concerned face.

”Can I help you up?”

Without waiting for an answer the boy reached out and gently pulled on Rin’s arm so that he had the world right side up again.

”Thanks. Uh…”

”Oh your stuff!”

The boy let go of Rin and began to gather up the papers and bag that Rin had dropped during his unspectacular landing.

”Oh you don’t have to…”

”You’re new here aren’t you?”

”Uh yeah, how did you…”

”Your schedule says it is your first day. Oh we have a lot of classes together! I’m Tachibana Makoto.”

”Uh…Matsuoka Rin.”

”Hey we both had girl names.”

”Yeah, I used to get picked on about that a lot when I was younger.”

”I still get picked on about it.”

Makoto laughed and Rin thought it was the most angelic thing he had heard since leaving heaven.

”So you are a second year too?”

”Yup! Speaking of, we should get going now. Don’t want to be late for your first class after you managed to not be late for your first day right?”

”Right.”

Rin was still feeling a little dazed as Makoto offered his hand. Rin took it and found himself standing once more. Makoto handed his bag back and then chatted with him on their way into the school. He pointed out the library as they passed and the cafeteria. When they arrived at their first class Makoto found a seat and Rin had to introduce himself in front of the class.

”Hey, I’m Matsuoka Rin and uh…I like to swim.”

He could hear the girls making comments about his looks and the guys making comments as they sized him up.

”Well Matsuoka, why don’t you sit next to Tachibana-san. You can share his math book until we get you one of your own.”

Makoto smiled as Rin made his way down the row. Suddenly Rin stumbled and looked over at one of the boys. They were smirking as they pulled their foot back in.

”Whoops, my bad.”

”No problem, I am sure it was an accident.”

Rin smiled at him with his sharp teeth and the guy was visibly shook. Rin kept going them to his seat.

”Hey fancy meeting you here.”

Rin chuckled at Makoto’s lame joke, but he pulled their desks together as Makoto opened his math book and the teacher started the lesson.

*

*

*

Rin was leaving his classroom when the bell rang. It was one of the classes he did not share with his charge. They did have lunch together though and Makoto said he would meet him at the cafeteria entrance. As Rin waited other students came up to him that he met in his classes wanting to know more about him. The swim team captain offered him a spot on the swim team if he wanted to try out. He decided to ask Makoto about it when he saw him. The bell rang and Rin was still waiting. Rin looked at his watch after five minutes and still saw nothing. Then the warning sound went off in his head that his charge was in trouble. Rin ran down the hall following the sound hearing it get louder as he got closer to the danger. When it was the loudest he was in front of the auditorium. He ran in and saw a group of boys on the stage in a circle. They were hiding something from sight and one of them was holding a phone up clearly taking pictures of a video of some kind. There was no other sound happening though so Rin moved down quietly. When he got closer he could hear panting and other sounds of pleasure. He rushed onto the stage scaring the group.

”What the fuck is going on here!?”

The group parted and Rin gasped and saw Makoto on the ground tied up. He was covered in cum and most of the guys had their cocks out spent. Rin didn’t think he hauled off and punched one of the boys and just kept going.

”Rin Rin RIN STOP!”

Makoto’s voice rang through the red that he was seeing and he dropped whoever was in his hands. Around him were five boys knocked out in various positions with their pants at their thighs. The one with the phone was shaking, but still filming as Rin dropped to his knees in front of the trapped boy. He untied his arms and with out thinking pulled him into a hug.

”I can’t believe this is what you have been enduring all this time and you are still innocent.”

”Wh-What?”

Rin realized he revealed info he should not have known and back peddled.

”I mean it is obvious that this is not the first time this has happen is it Tachibana-san?”

”N-No, but you still should not have hit them. They are teenagers and we make mistakes at this age. No one is perfect.”

Rin was in shock that Makoto was talking like that. Like they had done something playful like hidden his favorite toy, but just sexually used him for their own gratification. He now understood why this boy was so special to his superiors.

”I’m sorry, but I hate seeing people pick on someone that they think is weak and exploiting them. I often react with violence though and I know that is wrong.”

”As long as you know that and try not do it, you will be alright.”

Rin let Makoto pull back from his grasp and see the most beautiful smile on his face. A complete contrast to the bodily fluids drying on his skin.

”Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and then get lunch.”

Rin helps Makoto up and down the stairs. The boy is still filming them as they leave.

”I can’t believe that happened.”

The boy stop recording and goes to rewatch the video when the phone slips from his hand. It lands on the wooden floor like any other drop would, but for some reason it shatters into pieces that fly everywhere. The boy stares and curses his luck and the leaves with the aftermath of their fun in his wake.


	4. Roadblocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Mako-chan!”
> 
> Ciel waved and called out to him and then sent a wave to a random student to knock Makoto over. Just as it was about to happen though, the other boy gently nudged Makoto out of harms way. Ciel growled low as his plans continued to be thwarted. Whatever created the barrier was at work in the room with them. As they got closer his eye started to hurt once more. He covered it with his hand as he cringed with each painful pulse.
> 
> ”Ciel are you alright?”
> 
> Ciel tried to look up at his concerned friend, but instead he saw the source of his pain. He cursed quietly under his breath.
> 
> ”Fuck an angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Happy New Years Eve! Hope you all have great plans tonight with friends and family to start the new year off right! I am excited to spend it with my family and we are going out for Korean BBQ and I can't wait! ^-^
> 
> So this chapter gives you more insight into Ciel and what he is trying to accomplish. More tags have been added because of the slight gore as well as the main warnings have been changed too. I mean there are demons in this thing so you can expect it to get pretty bad from here on out. The next chapter is going to have another warning on it, since it will be a turning point for Makoto. I don't want to reveal too much right now though.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Ciel grumbled as he returned to his human state. He had not been “home” for a few days Hannah telling him human interest that he was sick. Of course Makoto brought his homework over each day after school, but Ciel wasn’t worried about it. He would just make the teachers believe he did it and that he got good grades on each one. Humans were so easy to manipulate. As he slipped his eye patch on he wondered how much Makoto had endured while he was gone.

”The poor boy must be frantic not having his best friend around to rescue him.”

”Actually he looked rather happy each time he stopped by.”

Ciel whipped around toward the younger demon lounging in his bed.

”What do you mean happy and why are you in my room?”

”I was bored since my last interest died.”

Alois often lost his humans cause he was too careless, but he figured if the other side didn’t get them that he still won. 

”Apparently the boy has a new friend. He was put in charge of a new student and they have been together every day since you were gone.”

”New student huh? That will be fun to turn him against poor Makoto. He should know better then to trust other people when I am not around.”

Ciel smirked at his human reflection.

”I can’t wait to meet this “friend” of his.”

*

*

*

”Ciel!”

Makoto went running up to his best friend and hugged him tightly.

”Ah careful Mako-chan!”

”Sorry! I just missed you! Are you feeling better now?”

”Yes, sorry to worry you, I just had this terrible stomach flu. Ugh, it was gross too. Alois was making fun of me.”

”Ah, little brothers can be like that. Well I am happy that you are here now!”

”Yes, how was the time without me? I hope no one tried to hurt you while I was gone.”

”Oh no! In fact, I have had the most pleasant week in a long time!”

Ciel quirked an eyebrow at this. This was not normal for the human at all.

”Oh? Well I am happy for you of course, but what changed? Do you think they finally found someone else to pick on?”

”Gosh I hope not, but nothing has really changed, I have just been hanging out with this other boy who is new to the school. We are in a lot of classes together so I have been helping him out!”

”Well that’s nice. I can’t wait to meet him.”

”Yeah and I know you are going to just love him Ciel! Oh, we all have the same lunch period!”

”Great, oh and Agni gave me something special for you again.”

”Cool! I did miss his food when you were gone, but it’s weird, I have not had the same funny stomach in a while either.”

”Oh well that is good too.”

”Yup! Whoops there’s the bell, gotta get to class! See you at lunch Ciel!”

”See you Mako-chan!”

Ciel waved as the boy ran down the hall mindful of the other students as always. Something was off though. No one tried to trip him or push him into the lockers as he went. Ciel decided to follow him and see this new student for himself. He moved through the hall of humans unseen, but cause chaos as he went of pushing them into each other. Little fights sprang up as he went and it made him smile. He turned the corner just as Makoto got to his classroom. He saw a boy waiting for his interest. They waved to each other, but they slipped into the classroom before Ciel got to see what he looked like. Once the halls quieted down Ciel moved up to the door to take a look, but yelped when he couldn’t go any further. His eye began to burn and he grabbed at it stifling a painful noise trying to escape.

”A barrier?”

He had never had a problem like this before. It meant that the other side was interfering.

”What happened while I was gone?”

Ciel headed away from the room feeling the pain in his eye diminish. He headed to the library to figure out what was going on and kill time before he met Makoto and this new boy at lunch. 

*

*

*

”Here Tachibana-san, you dropped this. Oh and sorry for bumping into you.”

”That’s okay Chisue-san, I know it was an accident.”

Rin stood by watching the exchange between his charge and the other human. He had made sure in the last few days that Makoto was no longer being targeted by the other students. He was surprised to find out that this behavior was an every day occurrence for the poor boy. Now Rin knew that there were evil forces at work here and they were targeting Makoto specifically. Hopefully he would soon find out who was responsible and deal with them quickly. Then he could head back to heaven and finally ascend and be done with all this. Rin hoped to get a position in creation. He was told it was relaxing and creating humans had so many possibilities that it was hard to get bored.

”Rin-chan!”

”Huh? Oh hey Makoto.”

”I’ve been trying to get your attention for a bit now! Man, you are sure into daydreaming.”

Makoto laughed and it was Rin’s favorite moment. There was something about the sound that just filled the room as if it was the sun shining in. More and more Rin was realizing how special this human was. He was kind and considerate to everyone even those that wanted to do him harm.

”Sorry Makoto, I was thinking about the homework I had to do tonight.”

”I am so glad that you take your studied so serious Rin-chan, it is really important to get into a good university after high school so that you can be a productive member of society and make it a better place!”

”Man Makoto that line has more cheese in it than the grilled cheese I had for lunch yesterday.”

Makoto laughed at the bad joke and it made Rin smile even more. They walked to Makoto’s locker and put his books away. Rin slipped his in too since they had the same class next. They headed to the lunch room with Makoto talking about his friend Ciel that had been sick when Rin started. He seemed to be a very important part of Makoto’s life so Rin wanted to meet him. They got on line to get their lunch. There was only one slice of pizza left with pepperoni.

”You take it Rin-chan, I know how much you like meat.”

”Are you sure?”

”Yes, I like plain pizza just as much.”

”Okay. Then let me buy you ice cream.”

”Sure that’s fair!”

”Gee Tachioda, you setting up a date with your boyfriend?”

”N-No Omada-san, I was just…”

”Holding up the line as usual with your bullshit. Move loser!”

The boy pushed ahead and caused Makoto to drop his pizza on the ground. Rin growled and grabbed the boy’s shoulder.

”Oi! Apologize to him!”

”Why should I?”

”R-Rin-chan, really it’s…”

”No it’s not Makoto.”

Rin looked into the annoying boy’s eyes deeply.

”Ugh fine. Sorry Tachinbana, I guess I’m just in a bad mood. Here have my pizza.”

”Oh you don’t have to…”

”Just take it, jeeze.”

”Alright and thank you.”

Makoto smiled at the boy and the boy turned away embarrassed. They paid for their food and then headed out to find a seat.

* * *

Ciel waited for Makoto at their usual table. He expected Makoto to come out with no food as usual so he could give him the special laced food from Agni, but instead he saw Omada come out with a red tinged face and no food. After his interest emerged with food and another boy. They were chatting away as they collected napkins and utensils.

”Mako-chan!”

Ciel waved and called out to him and then sent a wave to a random student to knock Makoto over. Just as it was about to happen though, the other boy gently nudged Makoto out of harms way. Ciel growled low as his plans continued to be thwarted. Whatever created the barrier was at work in the room with them. As they got closer his eye started to hurt once more. He covered it with his hand as he cringed with each painful pulse.

”Ciel are you alright?”

Ciel tried to look up at his concerned friend, but instead he saw the source of his pain. He cursed quietly under his breath.

”Fuck an angel.”

”Ciel! Oh no, I should take you to the nurse. Rin-chan please wait here for me, I will be back. Come on Ciel let’s go.”

Makoto gently took Ciel’s free hand and picked up Ciel’s bento as he helped his friend rise from his seat. Ciel took one last look at the angel who was smirking at him. How did this happen? His plan was perfect and no one suspected him for years! The more he looked at the angel the more pain he was in. He started to feel faint.

”I got you Ciel don’t worry.”

Makoto led the boy out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. The further they got from the room with the angel the better Ciel felt.

”Hey Mako-chan, I’m sorry that you lost your lunch time helping me.”

”Oh it’s okay Ciel, I don’t mind.”

”Well at least have the food Agni made for you.”

”I will, I promise.”

They got to the nurses office and Makoto opened the door.

”Hey, Ciel’s eye seems to be in pain.”

”Alright, have a seat in the chair.”

”You go back to lunch Makoto, you’re friend is waiting for you.”

”But Ciel…”

”I’ll be alright really.”

”Okay.”

”Hey how about we have a sleep over this weekend.”

”Sure, I will ask my dad. My mom is going away for the weekend, but I don’t think he would mind.”

”Great. Hey, I’ll see you in 6th okay?”

”Sure. See you later Ciel.”

As soon as his interest left the room Ciel stunned the nurse. He then materialized himself back to his human dwelling.

”Ciel, what are you doing here?”

Hannah was sitting at the kitchen table reading from a grimoire. Ciel briefly wondered why the house still looked normal, but he had more pressing things to worry about at the moment. She was also dressed rather scantily for a female human.

”I have a problem. As angel showed up at the school and he is with my interest.”

”That is not good for you.”

”I know that you stupid fucking demoness. I need to go back to Hell and get protection so I can be around Makoto. Then I need to find out why _They_ are so interfering now.”

”I will make it seem as if you were taken out of the school then.”

”Very good Hannah. At least it seems that I can speed up the next part of my plan.”

”Oh?”

”The interests mother is away this weekend. I will have the father attack him and then compel the boy to come to me for aid. Once he is here, it will be much easier to convince him to commit an act of sin and his corruption will finally start.”

”I do hope that he is worth all this work Ciel.”

”Oh he is and now that _They_ are involved he could be even more valuable to me. Hannah I have a job for you. Find out about the new student from the school. I want to know everything they have on him.”

”Yes Ciel.”

”Alright ma’am, everything looks to be in order.”

A human appeared from the basement wearing a uniform and carrying a tool box.

”Thank you for checking on the gas for me.”

”Not at all, when there is a leak in the area, we like to make sure that all the residence are safe.”

Ciel now understood the reason for the house and he attire. He smirked knowingly as Hannah rose from her seat showing off her perfect figure through the sheer chamise she was wearing. Hannah the demoness sauntered up to the man and put her hand on his chest.

”I was so worried since I had a slight headache all morning and I wondered what it could be.”

The man swallowed hard clearly confused about why the mistress of the house was so close to him.

”That is uh…understandable since a gas leak can steal your ability to breathe properly ma’am.”

”Yes, well I was also wondering if the vent in my bedroom may have been compromised. Would you be so kind as to check it for me too?”

”I…uh…”

Hannah moved forward and pressed her body against the man’s looking up at him and fluttering her long lashes. Ciel was quite impressed.

”Please?”

”Sure, I would be happy to.”

With out another word, Hannah slipped her hand into the man’s free one and began to lead him to the stairs. Ciel watched them go realizing the man didn’t even notice he was there.

”I guess she will be having some fun this morning. Hope you saves some for the rest of us.”

Now that the human was occupied Ciel transformed the living area into his domain in Hell. He had to be quick in his endeavor of that bastard would find out that he was having additional problems. He made his way to the Hag in the upper circles. The demon only known as Beasetia was sitting at a table reading cards.

”Well well, if it isn’t the Neko demon. What service could I be for you today my dear?”

”I am being plagued by an angel who is blocking my abilities. I need an amulet to counter them.”

”And what will you give me in return?”

”What do you desire?”

”I want a pure soul. One that is truly innocent.”

”You cannot have my interest.”

”Then find me another.”

”How long do I have?”

The creature placed a finger on her chin and tapped it twice in thought.

”I will give you 30 days.”

Ciel knew she was speaking in Terra terms.

”Fine, but I need it before the payment. It does me no good to get you a soul if I cannot be where they are.”

”Fine, but if you do not pay me, the amulet will bore a hole into your chest.”

”Accepted.”

Beasetia turned and opened an old chest. It looked empty to Ciel, but he knew that it was full to the demon’s eyes that owned it. She reached in and pulled out a chain with an amulet that had a lion’s head etched into it.

”Here, this will satisfy your needs Neko.”

Ciel held his hand out as the amulet was placed in his hand.

”You must feed it the flesh of a human child each day or it will devour you instead.”

”I understand.”

Ciel placed the amulet around his neck and tucked it into his shirt. He then bid the demon a good day and returned to his Domain.

* * *

”Are you sure Matsuoka?”

”Yes senpai I am sure.”

”Could you tell the level of the demon?”

”No I spent little time with it, but I am sure that fucker will find a way to return tomorrow.”

”There is no doubt to me either.”

Rin sat on the sofa in Haruka’s living room. The older angel was pacing the floor as they spoke.

”Did you contact Heaven yet?”

”No, I wanted to speak to you first. This human has been enduring a lot thanks to that piece of shit. I am shocked that the boy has still remained innocent.”

”Well you did say yourself that he is quite sacrificial in his mannerism. That is probably the reason he was targeted. It is interesting that only just now they sent one of us to him.”

”I can’t lose him senpai. I feel like there is something special about Tachibana that I cannot quite explain. When that bastard is not around him he lights up the room and everyone is respectful of each other. It is an incredible sight to behold.”

”Did you get the name of the demon Matsuoka-san?”

”Just his first. He is called Ciel.”

”A demon that names himself Heaven.”

”Yeah.”

”Well just stay close to your charge from now on. I will report this above and see what they have to say. Perhaps he has used that alias before and we have him on record.”

Rin deflated his worry a bit at hearing Haruka’s plan.

”I am glad that I was able to come to you senpai.”

”That is what I am here for Matsuoka-san.”

Rin smiled and then stood up stretching.

”Well I will contact my charge and then head to bed.”

”Good night Matsuoka-san.”

”Good night Nanase senpai.”

Rin headed into his room and closed the door. He changed for bed and then pulled out his phone.

*Hey Makoto*

In a few minutes he got an answer.

_*Rin-chan, good evening!*_

Rin chuckled at the small pictures that followed the human’s reply. Emojis they were called apparently. He made sure to send one back with his next text.

*I hope that your friend was alright.*

Rin cringed at the idea of calling a demon friend, but that is what Makoto thought he was.

_*Oh yes! Ciel went home from school, his mom picked him up, but I talked to him and he is feeling better. He has an old eye injury from when he was younger and it hurts sometimes. I don’t think you noticed he was wearing a patch*_

Rin did, but played dumb.

*No, I really didn’t get to look at him at all.*

_*Well Ciel said he will be there for lunch tomorrow for sure so you can properly meet him then!*_

The little shit must have gotten an amulet to handle the barrier. Rin was not worried, he needed to study the demon more anyway.

*I look forward to it. See you tomorrow Makoto. Night.*

_*Night Rin-chan!*_

Rin put the phone down and then lay in the bed quietly formulating a plan to handle the demon in the morning.

*

*

*

”Matsuoka Rin huh?”

”Yes and I got the address he is residing at.”

”Good job Hannah. I’ll have Alois stake the place out tomorrow and see who else lives there.”

”Speaking of where is he and Claude?”

”They are causing havoc at a community center.”

”Oh, I would have liked to go.”

”It was a father son thing. Plus they will bring me a fresh child to feed to the amulet.”

Hannah nodded as she watched Ciel tear into the remains of the man from this morning. It was so easy to seduce him into her bed and after he was spent from being with her she ripped his head off and feasted on him.

”Did you have any trouble on your trip?”

Ciel knew what the demoness was referring to…or rather who.

”No I made it there and back with no contact thankfully.”

”Are you sure that you can win?”

Ciel scoffed as he chewed on a piece of flesh.

”The angel complicates things a bit, but again after this weekend, I am sure that I will have better control once I have more information about them. My biggest concern in finding a truly innocent soul. I have never encountered one like my interest before so I know they are rare.”

”You will find one. I have faith in you Ciel.”

Ciel smirked and held a bone out at Hannah shaking it slightly.

”Careful Hannah, some may say you actually like me.”

”I never said I hated you though.”

”True, we do get on better than those other two do with us.”

”What about us?”

Ciel and Hannah looked and saw Claude and Alois had returned. Alois was covered in blood and smiling cheerily. Claude was carrying a small child under one arm. He was speckled with blood, but nowhere to the extent of his smaller counter part.

”Looks like you two had fun.”

”He is completely unprofessional.”

”What? I just had a little fun that all Pops.”

Alois giggled as Claude sniffed in distain of being referred to in human terms of his disguise. The smaller blond spun about the room with his arms up in the air.

”It was beautiful. The screams filling the air. No one understanding where the danger was and all of the children running wild and their father frantically trying to protect them.”

Alois dropped onto one of the chairs and Hannah shrieked.

”Are you mad?! Get off the right now, you will get blood all over it!”

Alois got up and scoffed.

”You have too many human concerns mother dear.”

He waltzed over to Ciel and purred in his ear.

”Didn’t I bring you a lovely gift onii-chan?”

”You did and I think you. Now if you will excuse me, I have to feed the amulet.”

”Can I watch?”

”If you must.”

Alois made a child like gleeful sound and then followed the older demon up the stairs dragging the child’s body behind them.


	5. The Best Laid Plan...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hey Makoto…listen, if you even need me for…anything, please call me okay?”
> 
> ”Okay.”
> 
> ”You promise?”
> 
> ”Yes Rin-chan I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Getting back into the swing of things. Only a few days since my last update so I think i have this back in check. ^-^
> 
> On that note I do have to say that there is a trigger warning in this chapter. Nothing bad happens to Makoto, but it is alluded to and i just don't want to get anyone upset reading the chapter. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Rin was getting used to his new home with Haruka and the noise in the morning of his fellow baseball players. There was something endearing about no matter how much Kazuya and Youichi picked on Eijun, that they were both clearly in love with him and fiercely protective of the innocent boy. Well as innocent as he could be having two lovers.

”But why can’t we go out this weekend Mochi senpai?”

”Because Bakamura we have a game on Sunday.”

”But that’s Sunday! We can go out on tonight and have fun and then have all Saturday to recover!”

”Did you forget mandatory practice Eiiijun?”

Eijun blushed when Kazuya drew out his name like that.

”N-No, but I wasn’t thinking anything crazy you know.”

”And just what were you thinking hmmm?”

Rin sipped his coffee as he watched the younger boy squirm being teased by one of his boyfriends.

”I th-thought we could do some Karaoke after we get something to eat.”

”Is that really all you wanted to do?”

Eijun started to turn even more red as Youichi slipped in next to him on the sofa.

”I think he’s hiding something from us Kazuya”

”Oh yes, he certainly is Mochi.”

”What’s going on?”

Haruka arrived from putting his uniform on to join Rin in the kitchen. Rin handed him his cup of tea and the older angel blow on it lightly before taking a sip.

”Cat’s tongue?”

”Just in the morning. So what’s going on?”

”Sawamura seems to be keeping secrets again.”

”He never learns does he?”

”YOU WANT TO WHAT WITH US?!”

The shout from the living room cause Rin to nearly drop his coffee mug as he and Haruka ran into the living area to see that now all three boys were red in the face.

”Uh…senpai, we are going to get going early today.”

”Y-Yeah, we will meet you at practice.”

Both Rin and Haruka were quite confused as to what transpired between the three kohais, but no one argued as Youichi and Kazuya whisked Eijun out the door with a very scant goodbye. All three boys were in such a hurry that they didn’t see the boy watching them from the tree in the next yard. 

*

*

*

Makoto could not have been happier right now. He was walking in the hall with his best friend and his new best friend on either side of him. He was chatting away with both of them and they were chatting with him, but not each other. In fact Makoto noticed that they seemed to be avoiding each other. He felt sad that they didn’t get a long well, but their friendship was still new so that could change in the future. Makoto sat next to Rin and across from Ciel as they ate their lunch. Both Ciel and Rin had brought food to share with Makoto and he gladly took both food items with a heart felt thank you. The salmon filled onigiri that Rin gave him tasted heavenly and light. It made him feel like he had eaten pure sunshine hidden inside a cloud of fluffy rice. Ciel’s curry bun was dense, but delicious and had those foreign flavors that he was used to. It also tasted more decadent and sinful in a way.

”Such a contrast.”

”What’s a contrast Mako-chan?”

”Oh did I say that out loud? I was just talking about how Agni’s food tastes compared to Rin-chans.”

”Is on better than the other?”

”Not better just…well Rin-chan’s food is…like eating your favorite dessert and Agni’s is like eating dessert before dinner.”

Rin was impressed at the explanation that his charge gave. He still wondered what was in the curry bun that the demon gave the human.

”Who is Agni?”

”Oh! Agni is Ciel’s family cook, but he is really more like an uncle to Ciel!”

”Oh, well that’s nice.”

”Yes Agni has been an old family friend for years.”

Ciel smirked at the angel and Rin knew that he was saying several hundred years.

”Oh Ciel! I got permission for you to sleep over this weekend!”

”Great! I will be over after dinner then!”

”Cool! It will just be us and my dad cause mom and the twins are going away.”

”I’m sure we will find something interesting to occupy our time.”

Rin didn’t like the undertone that the demon was using, but he couldn’t do much at the moment.

”I feel bad though that I didn’t invite you Rin-chan.”

”Don’t worry about it Makoto, you guys had these plans already before I even knew about them. I don’t mind.”

”Are you sure _Matsuoka-san_? I am sure we would all have a great time together.”

The demon’s taunt put Rin on edge, but he wasn’t going to give in.

”I am sure, but thank you Ciel.”

”Your loss.”

Ciel gave a flippant gesture that made Makoto gasp.

”Ciel! That’s not nice!”

”Oh I didn’t mean anything by it Mako-chan, I am just sad at all the excitement that Rin-san will miss.”

”Oh, okay, but still be more careful.”

”I will.”

Nothing else was said after that and the three went back to normal chatter till the bell rang.

*

*

*

”I don’t like this at all senpai.”

”You believe that the demon is going to try something tonight.”

”I’m not sure, but I am worried that something is being planned that will harm the human.”

”There is not much that we can do other than wait.”

”I know, but it sucks. Why does he have to get hurt in order for us to interfere?”

”I do not make the rule.”

”Fuck the rules.”

”You cannot say that.”

”Whatever.”

Rin stormed out of the living room and flopped on his bed. He rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. He had to do something. He had to protect Makoto. He reached on the nightstand for his phone and scrolled down till he found the human’s number. He pressed send and waited.

* * *

Makoto had just hung up with Ciel after talking about what they were going to do that night. He was a little on edge cause ever since his mom and siblings left his father had been acting strange. He was looking at Makoto funny and whenever he spoke it made Makoto jump. He had gone to his room to wait till dinner was done to avoid his dad when Ciel had called. Makoto didn’t tell Ciel what was going on and used the time to take it off his mind. He was feeling better and was ready to start his home work to get it done before Ciel came over when his phone rang again. He looked at the ID and smiled.

”Hey Rin-chan.”

”Hey Makoto, just called to see if you were okay.”

”Sure, why wouldn’t I be?”

”Well…you know how sometimes you get these…feelings that something isn’t right. I guess…nah it’s silly.”

”No no please tell me!”

”Well I…I was just worried about you.”

”Awww that’s nice of you to say Rin-chan. I mean…my dad is kind of being weird, but other than that…”

”Weird? Weird how?”

”I mean…he’s just…you know what, don’t worry about it, I am sure it has something to do with work.”

”Hey Makoto…listen, if you even need me for…anything, please call me okay?”

”Okay.”

”You promise?”

”Yes Rin-chan I promise, now I gotta get my homework done before dinner and Ciel comes over.”

”Alright, I’ll let you go. Night Makoto.”

”Night Rin-chan…and thanks.”

”Anytime.”

Makoto hung up and then looked at his phone. He gave it a small smile and felt a sense of warmth in his chest that Rin cared for him so much. He slipped his phone in his pocket and started on his math.

*

*

*

Ciel was waiting for Alois when he got home from his human school to hear what the younger demon had discovered during his stake out of the angel’s home. They were sitting in the living area of the human illusion since Ciel was expecting Makoto at any given moment. Alois was sitting with his legs hanging over one of the easy chair’s arms kicking them back and forth and Ciel was leaning against one of the side tables.

”So what did you find out Alois?”

”So your angel…”

”Don’t call him my angel!”

”Fine, the angel lives in a house not to far from the human’s school, but he lives with a more powerful angel that set up a pretty strong barrier around the place. The closest I could get was the tree in the next yard.”

”Is that all?”

”Would I be wasting your time if it was _Onii-chan_?”

Ciel was about two seconds away from punching the younger demon in his smiling face.

”Get on with it! I am expecting the human anytime now!”

”Jeeze alright and anyway, how do you know that he will come here first?”

”I planted a suggestion in his head during our phone call to call me when he gets upset.”

”What if he is too bothered when it happens, you know how humans can get.”

Hannah voiced her concern as she walked into the living area where Ciel and Alois were conversing. She sat down in the wing back chair and crossed her shapely legs.

”I had spoken to him a few hours ago so he will see my name on his phone first.”

”I still say it is taking too much of a chance.”

”I am Makoto’s best friend, why would he go to anyone else.”

”Isn’t your confidence what got you in this mess in the first place Ciel?”

Ciel growled low as Claude entered joining the conversation.

”That is none of your concern _Father_.”

”Of course not _son_.”

”Well now that the whole _family_ is here, can you fucking continue Alois?”

”What was I saying…oh right…so I was about to give up when three humans left the house.”

”Three humans?”

Claude raised an eyebrow.

”No angel?”

”No, they were still in the house.”

”Perhaps they were the greater angel’s charges.”

Alois looked over at Hannah with a puzzled visage.

”All three?”

”Well you did say he was a more powerful angel.”

”True, but…”

”ENOUGH! WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ME?!”

The other three demon cowered in varying degrees at Ciel’s sudden shout. Alois being the most upset and Claude only slightly.

”One of them could be the innocent you need as your payment.”

Now Alois had Ciel’s attention. He leaned in close to the shape shifted boy.

”Tell me more.”

* * *

Makoto was proud of himself. He had gotten almost all his homework done and was on the last question for his science.

”Knock knock son. What are you doing?”

Makoto froze with his pencil on the paper in mid word. That chill that was in his back was there again as he heard his father open his bedroom door and then shut it. He kept his head down as he heard the soft press of footsteps on his rug and then the familiar slippers were in his sight.

”I-I’m almost done with my homework dad.”

”Good job son and just in time for dinner.”

Makoto shivered as his father leaned in and pressed his chest against his back making him tower over the boy.

”Looks like you have one more problem left huh?”

”Y-Yeah dad. So if you could…”

”Let me help you with it.”

Makoto jumped as he felt his father rest his hands on his shoulders. He started kneading them roughly as he read out the question. Makoto had never been bothered by his father’s gentle hands before, but today they were different. Today they felt…wrong on him.

”Uh dad could you…”

”Ah, I see what they are trying to say here.”

The older man leaned forward sliding one of his hands down Makoto’s chest and brushing against one of his nipples. He let out a chuckle that chilled Makoto to the bone.

”It is a bit cold in here isn’t it…son.”

”Ah…not really…”

”Sure it is, I can feel you nipple getting hard when I rub against it. We should really warm you up.”

”Th-Th-That’s not necessary d-dad.”

”Listen to you, even your voice is shivering. Come, let me help you.”

Makoto knew he wanted to be anywhere, but in that room right now. He knew something was very wrong with his dad and the way he was acting. For the first time he turned his head to look at his father’s face and tell him that he was fine, but instead what Makoto saw made him scream.

*

*

*

Rin was drifting off when his phone rang. He lazily looked at it, but then jolted up with he saw the caller.

”Makoto, what’s wrong?”

”Rin! Rin thank goodness! I…I ran and I’m sc-scared and I don’t…kn-know where I…”

”Calm down Makoto, tell me where you are!”

”I d-don’t know and I c-can’t breath and he t-t-t…”

”I’m coming Makoto, just hold on please, I will be there!”

The line went dead as Rin burst into Haruka’s room.

”My charge is in trouble!”

”Where is he?”

”He doesn’t know and he is so frantic that I can’t get him to tell me! What do I do? I don’t have the abilities that you have Haru, please help me!”

Haruka jumped up and grabbed Rin’s hand.

”Concentrate on him. Hear his voice, his thoughts. We will find him.”

Rin was shaking, but he closed his eyes and let a picture of Makoto into his mind. At first it was the usual smiling face of the human that he enjoyed spending time with, but then it turned to him being frightened and fighting something off and then running. Rin started to shake more, but let the older angel soothe him so that he could concentrate more. He heard Makoto’s begging and crying and then he got the vision.

”He’s near the school!”

”Okay good, now I am not supposed to do this, but hold on.”

Rin felt a rush of air around him and heard a soft pop and then he was outside in the area he saw in his mind.

”Makoto! Makoto it’s Rin, please answer me! MAKOTO!”

”R-Rin?”

Rin heard the quiet voice and ran over to a small wooded area that he passed each day on his way to the school. There huddled by a stump he found his charge in disarray.

”Oh Makoto, what happened?”

Rin hit the ground on his knees and carefully crawled over to the poor boy. He was a mess of dirt, blood, and tears. His shirt had been torn along with his pants. It was clear that he had been assaulted by someone. Rin swore if it was that demon he would have his horns as a mantle piece.

”R-Rin…my d-dad, he…”

It was worse than Rin thought. The demon used one of the people that Makoto trusted most to hurt him. Inside Rin was exploding with desire to rend Ciel to bite size pieces.

”Hey hey it’s okay, I’m here, come on, let me take you to my place. We can get you cleaned up and talk there okay?”

”B-But Ciel, he will…”

”I’ll let him know that plans have changed. Let me take care of you.”

Makoto reached out one of his filth covered hands and Rin took it with no questions of concerns. Then he had a lap full of the sobbing and shaking boy. Makoto was so upset he never even saw Haruka walk up to them. Rin held Makoto gently and whispered to the older angel.

”Senpai, please go and check on Makoto’s father. I am sure that there was more planned for the human than this.”

Haruka didn’t argue any rules and just left. Rin gathered Makoto in his arms and headed back to the house.

*

*

*

”WHERE IS HE?!”

Ciel was getting more and more upset and the house was showing it as he continued to trash the place. The other three demons stayed far away from him especially when Alois tried to rib him about his plan. Once Ciel seemed to run out of steam he stormed up the stairs to his room and slammed the door. He grabbed one of the vases and smashed it against the wall next to the mirror.

”EVERYTHING WAS FUCKING PERFECT! NOTHING COULD HAVE GONE WRONG!”

**”Having trouble little one?”**

”No no no, not you, not now!”

The image of the man in black appeared in the mirror with his signature smirk.

**”Oh yes. You do know that your time is growing short now and you have not accomplished anything yet.”**

”Oh but I have and tonight was the best, there just seems to be a little…”

**”Flaw in your plans?”**

Ciel ground his teeth and the mirthless chuckle of the hidden demon. He was about to say something more when a chime came from his phone signaling a text. He grabbed it and looked at it.

_*Your plans tonight have been changed. I have him now.*_

The message came from Makoto’s phone, but Ciel knew that it was not the human that sent the message. Enraged more than before he began to destroy everything in the room as laughter poured from the mirror. He hurled his phone at the mirror shattering it and making the image and the laughter multiply into a cacophony in the room. Ciel dropped to the floor and screamed.

”DAMN YOU MATSUOKA!”


	6. The Danger of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”No no it was a dream. It was a dream!”
> 
> Makoto kept staring at the mark that his father left on his wrist when he pushed him...
> 
> * * *
> 
> Rin and Haruka were sitting in the living room discussing what to do about the situation when a scream ripped from Rin’s bedroom. Rin jumped over the coffee table and ran down the hall throwing open the door. On the bed was his charge staring at his hand and screaming. Rin ran over and pulled the boy into his arms.
> 
> ”Makoto! Makoto! Calm down, you’re safe relax!”
> 
> Rin lifted the human’s face up to look into his eyes. He saw fear and a broken trust and it made his heart twist in pain. He caressed Makoto’s cheek softly.
> 
> ”Makoto. Hey come back to me.”
> 
> Rin used a soothing voice to bring his charge back from wherever he was. He finally made full eye contact with the angel.
> 
> ”R-R-Rin-chan?”
> 
> ”Yes, yes Makoto I’m here.”
> 
> ”Rin-chan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So as you can see from the tags there is a new character added to the mix, but also a little twist at the end that may raise your eyebrows. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_”You’re gonna be a good boy for daddy right Mako-chan?”_

Makoto opened his eyes and sat up with a gasp. He was in bed and it was dark out. He groped for the lamp by his bed, but couldn’t feel it. Starting to panic he felt around more till ne encountered some kind of light source. Feeling for a switch desperately he clicked it and the room was illuminated. It was not his own. The place was sparsely furnished and there was really nothing to indicate what the owner was into except for one picture. It was a picture of two men. One was blonde and smiling to the point that Makoto started to smile too. The other man had blue hair like Ciel, but it had a more purple tint to it. He had on glasses and a very stalwart look on his face, but his body language showed that they were friends or closer. The whole picture itself gave Makoto a sense of peace that he could not understand, but that he welcomed. It made him forget that awful dream he was having. Makoto lifted his hand to run it through his hair and stopped when he noticed the marks on his wrist. The marks that…

”No no it was a dream. It was a dream!”

Makoto kept staring at the mark that his father left on his wrist when he pushed him...

* * *

Rin and Haruka were sitting in the living room discussing what to do about the situation when a scream ripped from Rin’s bedroom. Rin jumped over the coffee table and ran down the hall throwing open the door. On the bed was his charge staring at his hand and screaming. Rin ran over and pulled the boy into his arms.

”Makoto! Makoto! Calm down, you’re safe relax!”

Rin lifted the human’s face up to look into his eyes. He saw fear and a broken trust and it made his heart twist in pain. He caressed Makoto’s cheek softly.

”Makoto. Hey come back to me.”

Rin used a soothing voice to bring his charge back from wherever he was. He finally made full eye contact with the angel.

”R-R-Rin-chan?”

”Yes, yes Makoto I’m here.”

”Rin-chan!”

Makoto latched onto Rin holding him tightly and crying into his shoulder letting out all the emotional pain that he was holding onto. Rin said nothing, but just help him and let him feel. When he was done Rin felt the human lose his grip on him and he slipped down into his lap.

”He will be asleep for a while now.”

Rin saw the older angel in the doorway.

”How is his father?”

”He is resting in a safe place. His mind was fogged with evil thoughts of hurting his son.”

”Makoto has told me how much he admires his father for taking care of his family. That was the most painful way to hurt the boy by the demon.”

”That bastard.”

Rin lay Makoto down on the pillow and covered him with the blankets. He turned off the light and then left the room with Haruka. They went back into the living room and Rin sank into the easy chair.

”So what do we do now?”

”We still don’t know fully what the demon was planning so you will go to the school as normal and confront him.”

”What about Makoto?”

”He will be fine here the place is warded well.”

Rin was reluctant, but he decided not to voice it. Instead he said good night to the older angel and headed to his bedroom. His charge was asleep curled up on the right side of the bed. Rin slipped off his clothing and put his pajama pants on. He looked at the bed and wondered if he should sleep on the sofa, but the human seemed to be sound asleep. Rin shrugged it off and settled into the bed. He yawned still not used to being tired and closed his eyes.

*

*

*

Makoto shivered. He reached for more blankets, but found none. Makoto shifted back a little and instead found a warm body next to him. Not even questioning it, he latched onto it with his chilled body and snuggled his face into the softness. Within a few moments he was in a deep contented sleep.

*

*

*

Rin was having a dream that he was in heaven and relaxing outside in a field with someone. He could not see who they were, but he had his arms wrapped around them and they were teasing him by placing flowers in his hair. They had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. It lit everything up brighter than the sun. He held them close to his body and pressed his face into their neck peppering it with light kisses and making them sigh.

”We need to get back.”

”No let’s stay a bit longer.”

”You will get in trouble.”

”You are worth it. “

The person sighed and held him even tighter. Rin could feel their heart beat through his chest. Their heart beat. Their…angels had no heart beat. Rin slowly opened his eyes and saw his charge in his arms. The boy had a peaceful look on his face and it made Rin smile despite being in an awkward situation.

”You are good for him.”

Rin startled when he heard Haruka’s voice from the doorway. This also woke Makoto up and he yawned making a small squeaking noise like a kitten.

”Um…hi?”

A blush started to creep up the human’s face as he realized the position he was in. Makoto gently pushed away from Rin and looked around.

”How did I get here?”

”Matsouka-san found you passed out on the street and carried you here.”

Haruka walked closer to the bed and bowed lightly.

”I am Nanase Haruka Matsuoka’s house mate.”

Makoto gave the best bow he could while still in the bed.

”Tachibana Makoto, it is nice to meet you Nanase-san. Thank you both for taking me in, but I do not remember why I would have been passed out or on the street.”

”Weren’t you talking about going to Ciel’s house yesterday at school?”

”Oh no! I bet that is where I was going! Oh I better call Ciel!”

”I had a feeling so I called and left him a message saying you were with me.”

”Oh good. I won’t want him to worry.”

”You are a good friend Tachibana-san.”

Makoto blushed again and Rin laughed a bit.

”I came to see if you would both like breakfast.”

At that moment Makoto’s stomach growled and all three of them laughed. Rin got up and then gave a hand out to his charge. Makoto smiled and took it and allowed Rin to help him out of the bed. Then the three left the room for the dining area.

* * *

”Stupid Kazuya. Stupid Mochi.”

Eijun was in the park tossing a baseball up in the air and catching it. He had another argument with his boyfriends and now they weren’t talking to him. This morning they were supposed to go play catch in the park, but now it was just Eijun. Eijun sighed and let a tear slip from his eye.

”Hey are you alright?”

Eijun turned and saw a boy standing near one of the trees. He had a baseball glove on one of his hands and his hat was turned sideways like Kazuya wore his. Eijun rubbed his eyes with the back of his free hand.

”Yeah, just the sun.”

The boy walked over and took his hat off wiping his own forehead. Eijun could see he had golden colored hair and bright blue eyes.

”I don’t think that’s true. I think someone upset you.”

”I mean…”

Eijun felt more tears slipping down and his eyes letting them fall. There was a soft touch of a hand on his shoulder and Eijun looked up to see the boy giving him a sad smile.

”Want to get something to drink and talk about it?”

”Sure but why? You don’t even know me?”

”I can see you are a good person and do not deserve to be crying.”

Eijun laughed a bit and smiled through his tears.

”Sawamura Eijun.”

”Narumiya Mei.”

”You play baseball Narumiya-san?”

”Yup, I’m a pitcher.”

”So am I!”

”Well I can tell we are going to be great friends already Ei-kun.”

Eijun blushed happily at the nick name.

”Yes we will Mei-kun.”

The two boys headed out of the park and across the road to the café for their drink. Neither one saw the two boys watching them as they left from behind a tree. One was also a striking blonde and the other had one covered eye.

”Well done Alois. I think that boy will suit me needs exactly.”

”I am pleased that you like my idea Ciel.”

”Are you sure that we can trust the other boy though?”

”He sold his soul to be the best pitcher ever. He said he would do anything to achieve that.”

”Who did he sell his soul to?”

”Sutcliff.”

”That could be a problem.”

”Not really because once Grell finds another human he loses interest the one before that. Of course the human has no idea and Grell never notices again until he gets their soul. I just waited until he had another victim and then swooped in pretending to be Grell’s henchmen and gave him instructions according to our needs.”

”I am impressed Alois. I didn’t think you could take your tasks so serious.”

”I can when the prize is worth it.”

”What do you…”

Ciel was interrupted by his phone ringing. He looked at the caller and smiled.

”I need to take this. Perhaps my plans are not completely destroyed by that meddling angel.”

Ciel walked away picking up the call and Alois just leaned against the tree and watched with a smirk on his face.

”Yes perhaps it is not the meddling angel that is the real enemy Ciel.”

Next to Alois a low chuckle was heard and a smile appeared filled with sharp teeth and glowing red eyes and then faded away.


	7. The Pain of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Don’t you think we should call him?”
> 
> Kazuya was laying on the sofa reading one of Eijun’s mangas that he left at his apartment. Youichi was pacing back and forth from the kitchenette to the living room. Kazuya put the manga down and looked at Youichi.
> 
> ”Call him if you want to.”
> 
> ”Aren’t you worried at all that we have not heard from him all weekend?”
> 
> ”No.”
> 
> Youichi just stared at Kazuya for a moment.
> 
> ”Is there something on my face?”
> 
> ”You know, you are a real asshole sometimes.”
> 
> ”Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter is more Sawamura centric becasue Makoto is all right at the moment, but Sawamura is...well read and you will see. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Sunday***_

”So what did your dad say?”

”Oh he’s feeling much better now and should be home tomorrow when I get home from school.”

”Good. I told you there was nothing to worry about Makoto.”

”You’re right Rin-chan.”

Haruka had successfully convinced Rin’s charge that his father was in the hospital getting over a bad cold and that it was nothing to worry about. In reality his father was being held in a safe space where no evil could get to him and he was being warded to prevent future problems. None of this was legal of course in the eyes of those above, but Haruka felt for the young charge as well as the young guardian and he pulled the strings he could for them.

”It has been really nice of you guys to let he hang out all weekend with you.”

”It is not a problem since my plans fell through.”

In truth Haruka was a little worried. His charges were arguing again, but this one seemed to be pretty bad and the two older had not spoken to the younger one all weekend. On Monday he would figure out what was going on when they met at the house.

*

*

*

”This has been such a fun weekend Mei-chan!”

”It has been for me too Ei-chan! I am so glad I met you!”

”I would have been so bored this weekend!”

”Eijun could not remember the last time he had this much fun. Kazuya and Youichi start out having fun, but it usually ends in teasing at the expense of the younger boy and honestly Eijun gets tired of it sometimes. Just once he would like to have a normal date without crying at the end. Not that he was dating Mei, but it was the beginning of a good friendship that had potential to last a long time. Sure Mei played for another team, but that had nothing to do with friendship outside of the rivalry.

Eijun and Mei were relaxing on Mei’s bed in his room as they discussed what they wanted for the future. They were on their backs tossing a soft ball back and forth between them.

”I believe that you will be the Ace someday Ei-chan.”

”Thanks Mei-chan! I want to know what it’s like to have everyone cheering for you when you are on the mound! I am sure you love it!”

”I do and there isn’t anything that I would not do to stay there. I mean anything.”

”Oh yeah? Would you take a lollipop from a baby?”

”First of all Ei-chan, babies shouldn’t have lollipops, but yes I would!”

”Ooohh so bad Mei-chan.”

”What would you do to be the Ace Ei-chan?”

”Oh I would practice every day and night till I perfected my pitches!”

”Yes, but I know a lot of great pitchers that are not the Ace of their team cause there is someone better than them or has done something to make sure they are the Ace no matter what.”

”What do you mean by that Mei-chan? Only the coach can decide who the Ace is.”

”Yes, but you can use things to convince him that you should be it.”

”Like what?”

Eijun had never heard of anything like this before. Maybe there was a way that he could be the Ace other than perfecting his pitches.

”Well if your coach likes sweets you can bake something yummy for them.”

”I don’t think Kataoka likes sweet things, he drink black coffee.”

”Well if he likes gifts you can buy him something he likes to show how much you want the position.”

”I think the only think Kataoka likes is sunglasses and he has enough of them.”

”Is he cute?”

”Cute?”

”Yeah, like good looking.”

Eijun thought about it.

”Kind of? Here I have a pic of him from our last practice.”

Eijun pulls out his phone and opens his gallery. There are several pics of his boyfriends and it makes Eijun a little sad and miss them.

”Where is he?”

Eijun scrolls past the pics of Kazuya and Youichi and finds one of the coach. He is standing with his arms folded watching practice.

”This is him.”

Mei leans over putting his head on Eijun’s chest and looks at the screen.

”Oh man he is really good looking! Look at all those muscles! I bet his hugs are amazing!”

”Hugs? Coach?”

Eijun doubled over with laughter, tears leaking from his eyes. He has never seen Kataoka hug anyone!

”I guess your right though, he would crush someone with his arms.”

Eijun wiped away some tears as he closed his phone and put it away.

”Why don’t you ask him for one?”

”Uh…cause I don’t want to get benched for the season?”

”Don’t you like hugs Ei-chan?”

”Of course I do! I mean Miyuki and Mochi Senpai don’t give me them often unless we are…”

Eijun snapped his mouth shut. He doesn’t know what his new friend would think about him having a boyfriend, let alone two.

”Unless you are what?”

”U-Unless we are…scoring in a game! Yeah, when we score we do hugs and high fives and…”

Eijun jumped when Mei was suddenly leaning over him looking at his face.

”Ei-chan…It’s okay, I know you like boys. I like both boys and girls.”

”Oh, I mean I didn’t think you would…”

Now Eijun felt bad that he doubted Mei before he even tried to tell him the truth. As a reflex he looked away from the older boy’s eyes. He felt finger tips under his chin gently turning his face back. When he looked at Mei again, he saw nothing, but concern in his expression.

”Ei-chan…would you like me to hug you?”

Tears welled up in Eijun’s eyes again as he nodded his head. Then his body was blanketed by Mei’s lithe frame and Eijun melted into it and let his tears go. He cried from all the pain he was feeling because of his boyfriend’s treatment of him. The teasing, the minor physical pain of Youichi’s wrestling moves or Kazuya’s emotional pain when he called him names. Eijun just let his tears flow soaking into Mei’s shoulder as he was pulled tighter and tighter into the blonde’s arms till they seemed as one and all he could breathe was Mei.

* * *

”Don’t you think we should call him?”

Kazuya was laying on the sofa reading one of Eijun’s mangas that he left at his apartment. Youichi was pacing back and forth from the kitchenette to the living room. Kazuya put the manga down and looked at Youichi.

”Call him if you want to.”

”Aren’t you worried at all that we have not heard from him all weekend?”

”No.”

Youichi just stared at Kazuya for a moment.

”Is there something on my face?”

”You know, you are a real asshole sometimes.”

”Thank you.”

Youichi was about to give his usual retort, but instead just waved his hand at Kazuya cause he could not be bothered. Kazuya shrugged and went back to reading the manga.

”Does he really believe in this shit?”

Youichi ignored Kazuya’s question so Kazuya just kept right on talking.

”I mean it’s so sappy and cliché. The good looking popular boy and the studious glasses wearing plain Jane that isn’t plain looking when she takes off her glasses and then bam they are in love? Talk about bullshit.”

”I mean Eijun believes that everyone has someone and that we all deserve a happy ending.”

”Yeah? Tell that to my parents.”

Youichi looked at his best friend lying on the sofa spewing negative words. He just shook his head and grabbed his phone.

”I’m going to call him.”

”Whatever.”

Youichi walked back to the bedroom. He stepped in and closed the door. On the bed was the stuffed Cinnamaroll that he had won Eijun at the carnival last spring. He picked it up and sniffed. It smelled just like the younger boy. Youichi sighed squeezing it a bit as he sat down and pulled out his phone. He hit speed dial and then waited.

_*Hi! You’ve reached the voice mail of the next Ace of Seido! Please leave me a message and I will call you back when I am done practicing! Except if you are Miyuki Kazuya, then I will call you when I feel like CAUSE THAT’S WHAT YOU DO TO ME YOU TANUKI BASTARD! Beep*_

Youichi chuckled at his boyfriend’s voice mail message.

”Hey Eijun, uh…I wanted to talk to you about Friday. I’m…I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that and I should have been more understanding and…*sigh* Look can you call me back or just come over to the apartment…I miss you.”

Youichi hung up and tightened his grip on the stuffed animal. He really did wish that it was Eijun that he was hugging right now.

”He’ll call or come over and we will talk and everything will be fine.”

Youichi looked up and saw Kazuya had come in at some point.

”You really think so?”

Kazuya sat on the bed next to Youichi and touched one of the ears on Cinnamaroll.

”Yeah, we can work this out like we always do.”

Youichi laid his head on Kazuya’s shoulder.

”Yeah.”

The two sat there holding the stuffed animal and both wished it was the owner instead.

*

*

*

”Feeling better Ei-chan?”

”Yeah much. Sorry about your shirt though.”

”That’s okay.”

Eijun and Mei were lying down on Mei’s bed with Mei’s head on the pillow and Eijun’s head on Mei’s bare chest since he soaked Mei’s shirt through with his tears. Mei had his arms around Eijun and Eijun, also bare chested, had one arm draped over Mei’s waist and was playing absently with a loose string on his shorts waistband. It was more comfortable than Eijun had felt in a while.

”Hey Ei-chan wanna watch a movie?”

”Sure, which one?”

”Field of Dreams?”

Eijun beamed, cleared his throat and then attempted to do his best James Earl Jones impression.

**”If you build it, they will come.”**

”Ei-chan…that was horrible.”

Eijun squawked and started to tickle the blonde on his side. Mei squirmed and used his free hand to retaliate and soon they were rolling all over the bed laughing and tickling each other till Eijun had pinned Mei to the bed by both wrists and straddled his lap. He leaned over smirking in triumph.

”Now what are you gonna do huh Mei-chan?”

Mei smirked back and then faster than Eijun could react leaned up and kissed Eijun on the lips. Eijun flailed letting go of Mei’s wrists and Mei took advantage of this and flipped them so that now he had the younger boy pinned under him and he had not only grabbed Eijun’s wrists, but he had wrapped his own legs around Eijun’s.

”No fair Mei!”

”All is fair in love and tickle fights Ei-chan!”

Mei leaned down again and Eijun’s eyes went wide thinking that he was going to get kissed again, but instead Mei licked his nose.

”Yuck! Gross!”

He smirked and then unlocked his legs from Eijun and pushed off him. He stood up and stretched his body.

”I’m going to go wash my face now that I have your cooties!”

”I’m hurt Ei-chan!”

Both boy’s laughed and Eijun left the room for the bathroom. Mei collected and new shirt for himself and then one for Eijun. He stopped by his desk where he saw the light blinking from the voice mail that was new. Mei waved his hand over the phone and the light disappeared. 

”Sorry boys, but he’s mine now.”

Mei looked at the phone one more time and then left the room to meet Eijun and watch the movie in the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> For sneak peeks, cover art, updates, and questions you can follow me @momijineyuki on Twitter! ^-^
> 
> Cover art is made up from two screen shots, but the art of Ciel, I cannot find the artist. If anyone can help me to give proper credit, I would be grateful! ^-^


End file.
